


girl meets world: my love

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: maya is finally happy.





	girl meets world: my love

you  
my sweet love 

now at seventeen  
you are the world to me.  
with you i discover a new world everyday  
with you I fall in love everyday.

you  
my sweet love

you are now sleeping in my arms  
in the bay window where we shared  
our blue prince dreams.

who would have said  
that us, princesses  
don't need a man.  
or anybody,  
but ourselves.

you  
my sweet love

my heart beats as fast as  
New York's bikers  
when I see you  
when I feel you.

my sweet love.  
my first love.  
my one  
true  
love.

I hope we oughtlive the angry wishes that grow against our love.  
I hope we survive the hate that this society has.  
I hope we just be us.

Us.  
You in  
Your bed  
Holdings tight  
My waist  
Loving  
Me.

we are okay.  
i'm okay.  
and in love.  
and being loved.

my purple cat artist  
let's paint rainbows on the streets  
and be  
finally  
free.

thunder.  
lightning.


End file.
